


Things Get Heated

by Smalls2233



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Gabe, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, HEALTHY poly relationship, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Jack, Omega Jesse, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12105108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smalls2233/pseuds/Smalls2233
Summary: Gabriel Reyes takes care of his mates in heat.





	1. Chapter 1

“Athena, where is Agent McCree?” Gabriel asked into his communicator as he stood in an empty training room. He was used to Jesse showing up late, but it was rare that he’d take more than ten minutes to show up after he was meant to. By that point, it was verging on half an hour. Gabriel was running out of things to do to kill the time. He didn’t want to exhaust himself too much, in case Jesse did show, but his list of things he could do was starting to run low.

Gabriel hadn’t seen Jack nor Jesse for several days. This training session was meant as a way to give him some time to see and catch up with Jesse. He had been locked up in his office, filling out the excessive paperwork that came from being out on a months long mission. Usually, Jesse would visit with him and nap on his couch while Gabriel filled out the paperwork. But for the past week, Jesse was supposed to have been busy sparring with and assessing the skills of newer Blackwatch agents and filling out mission reports of his own.

“Agent McCree is in the Strike Commander’s quarters,” the AI responded after a few moments. “With the Strike Commander.”

“Could you patch him through to me?” Gabriel asked as he mopped the sweat off his brow with a towel.

“His communicator is currently offline, along with the Strike Commander’s,” Athena responded. “It appears that they have been in his quarters for around a day now.”

Gabriel’s brows knit together, “A day? Are they ill?” Before Athena could respond, a thought crossed his mind. “When was their last heat?”

Athena was silent for a moment as she ran through medical records, “Six months ago. With suppressants, they are about on time for their heats to strike.”

Gabriel swore softly, he should have paid attention to the dates. He had been so caught up as of late with catching up on Blackwatch work, thoughts of his omegas’ heats the furthest thing from his mind. “Clear my schedule,” he ordered. “Morrison and McCree’s as well.”

“Understood. Do you need anything else, Commander Reyes?”

“Should be fine,” Gabriel said before adding. “Actually, set a reminder for me for the next time that their heats are supposed to happen.”

“You’ll get a reminder in six months,” Athena confirmed. 

“Perfect, thank you, Athena, that will be all,” Gabriel switched off his comm as he left the exercise room. He needed to get a shower, but his natural concern for his omegas overwhelmed him. He could shower  _ after _ he made sure they were okay. 

Gabriel stormed down the halls with a single minded purpose. He wasn't stopping for anyone or anything. Hell, he hardly even  _ noticed _ anything, he was so hyper focused on getting to his omegas. 

Anybody who tries to stop him got a glare if they were lucky. The unlucky ones got a snarl and a face full of bared teeth. Normally, he would be mortified by that sort of behavior. But he was keyed up on his alpha hormones, everything between his omegas and him was just a roadblock at best and a threat at worst. 

His eyes grew wide when he reached the end of the hallway that the quarters he shared with Jack and Jesse were located. Their rooms should have been both sound and scent proofed. Although they were mated, and Jack and Gabriel had been mated before Overwatch had become even a concept, the scent of an omega in heat could drive alphas mad. And it would have been a bad look for an alpha to try anything funny with Overwatch’s mated Strike Commander.

Despite the scent proofing, Gabriel could still smell the sweet scent of heat, faint, but present. He had to pause in his tracks as the scent overwhelmed him. Gabriel’s nostrils flared as he inhaled the scent deeply. A possessive snarl rumbled deep in his throat at the other, faint scents around him. Nobody was in the hallway at that moment, but scents lingered and a base part of him wanted to mark the entire area that his mates’ scents had permitted. To make the world know even more firmly that they were  _ his _ as much as he belonged to them. 

Ultimately, his concerns for Jesse and Jack outweighed his instincts to mark his territory. Gabriel shook his head to try and clear out the scent muddling his brain as he quickly walked down the hall. It did nothing, of course, Gabriel could have shook his head as much as he liked and the heat scent permeating the air would have gone nowhere. 

The scent only got stronger as he approached the door. In the few seconds that it took for the palm scanner to grant Gabriel access to the rooms he shared with Jack and Jesse, Gabriel inhaled deeply and felt like he was swimming in the scent. Already, he could feel a boner beginning to tent his pants and the telltale prickling of the scent gland at the back of his neck signifying that their heat was drawing him into rut. 

After what felt like an eternity, the lock on the door clicked and Gabriel grasped the handle with a shaking hand. The sight that greeted him when he finally opened the door was one that he wished he could savor for eternity. He could practically see the slick glistening on Jesse’s thighs as he rode Jack’s cock, face buried in the crook of Jack’s neck, moaning. Jack was running his fingers along Jesse’s sensitive back, tracing old scars and murmuring praise in his ears. Gabriel’s cock was painfully hard in his pants thanks to the combination of their heat scent and the scene in front of him. 

The scene did not last long, however. Nearly as soon as he took two steps into the room, both omegas’ heads snapped in his direction. Jesse gave one last roll of his hips before he started to climb off of Jack’s dick with a moaned, “Gabe.”

Gabriel hummed as he adjusted himself, “Don’t stop on account of me.” God he wanted so badly to slide in beside Jack in Jesse’s hole, feel how loose and wet with slick that he was for him. He shook his head to clear the thought from his mind. No, now that he knew that Jesse and Jack were fine, he needed a shower. 

“Was waitin’ for you,” Jesse drawled, he sounded like he was aiming for casual. But the moans punctuating his words as Jack fucked him for Gabriel told Gabriel otherwise.

“Wait just a bit longer,” Gabriel said gently. “Gotta get a shower.”

“Why?” Jesse asked. “You’re just -- aah, god, Jack -- ‘bout to get wrecked.”

When Jesse put it like that it made so much sense-- nope. Gabriel had to avoid the temptation of giving into Jesse, as much as his instincts were telling him to please his omega. “I just gotta,” Gabriel croaked out. “Keep playing with Jack till I'm done.”

Before Jesse could reply, Gabriel slunk into the bathroom and turned on the shower. He left it at its coldest setting, anything to help clear his mind. Even with the water running, everything was coated in the heat pheromones of Jesse and Jack and it was driving him mad. 

The water was almost painfully cold as Gabriel stepped in, but it gave him the clarity of mind that he needed. He took advantage of that as he mentally ran down a checklist of things he needed to do. He already knew that they were alright, which was priority number one. Jesse seemed to be much further into his heat than Jack, so Gabriel knew he was the one that he needed to put his attention on first. 

He also needed to check and make sure that the two had been eating and drinking. He swore slightly as he remembered that they had been like this for at least a day. From his brief sight of Jesse, he knew Jesse had been in heat longer. Why hadn't they alerted him? Or requested the time off? Usually Jack could feel his heat coming days in advance. He would complain about tenderness in his chest or the slick starting to overproduce in his body. But he would always wait until his heat actually started to make note of it with Athena and request the time off, Gabriel realized. Gabriel was always the one to force Jack off work and request the time off, Jack was content to overwork himself into an early grave. Jesse was the same way and Gabriel wasn't sure if it was Jack’s bad influence or if he was just attracted to people who decided very early on that work was more important than anything. 

So had they decided that they didn't want to interrupt Gabriel’s work with their heat? Gabriel sighed loudly as he realized that probably had been the case. Even though to him, their comfort was more important than fucking mission reports. 

Gabriel ran a hand along the back of his neck and felt the gentle swell of his scent gland. He closed his eyes and let out a soft groan as he put pressure on the sensitive organ. Like how Jesse and Jack were on heat suppressants, he was on rut suppressants, but even they couldn't stop his body’s natural reaction to being in the same area of not only two omegas, but the two omegas he was  _ mated _ to being in heat. Part of that reaction included the scent gland on his neck swelling and becoming nearly painfully sensitive.

Gabriel had to force himself to stop massaging his neck so he could finish his shower. He needed to get clean, get Jack and Jesse to drink some water, and if they could stomach it, food, and then fuck them. Gabriel repeated the steps quietly to himself as he mechanically finished up his freezing cold shower.

He didn't bother redressing when he stepped out of the shower stall. Instead, he dried himself off with a towel and, before he could forget, dug his communicator out of the pocket of his hoodie, which was in a pile on the ground with the rest of his clothes.

“Athena,” Gabriel said into it.

“Yes, Commander?” Athena responded immediately. 

“After this heat, please send somebody to check the scent proofing of Strike Commander Morrison’s quarters.”

“Understood, anything else, Commander?”

“That will be all, thank you Athena,” Gabriel switched off the communicator once more and tossed it back into the pile of his clothes and threw his towel down next to it. He wouldn't need clothes nor towels with what he was doing next. 

Gabriel continued listing off under his breath the steps he needed to complete. He had gotten clean, so next he had to worry about making sure that they had water, then food, and then he could worry about fucking them. 

His repeated listing off of what he needed to do became an almost desperate prayer as he left the bathroom. Jack and Jesse had returned to their fucking and Gabriel  _ whimpered _ at the sight. Jesse’s large hands were clawing stripes down Jack’s back as he fucked himself on Jack’s cock. 

Jack’s eyes were closed while he thrust his hips into Jesse. His lips were parted, revealing his white teeth and just a hint of his tongue as he panted. God, it was one of the most beautiful sights Gabriel had seen in his life. He wanted so badly to slide into Jesse with Jack, to give the two men the attention they needed. 

“Have you drank?” Gabriel managed to ask through his suddenly dry mouth.

Jack was still pumping his hips into Jesse as he looked towards Gabriel. “I’ve been having heats for thirty years, Gabe,” he said between small grunts of pleasure. “Of course we drank.”

“When was that?”

“Gabe just fuck us,” Jack groaned. His body went slack as he came into Jesse, making small _ ah-ah _ ’s as he came. Gabriel bit his lip hard enough that he tasted blood, trying to restrain himself.

“Have you eaten?” Gabriel croaked out as he watched Jesse reach his own climax, his cum splattering on Jack’s chest.

“Gabe, worry about that later,” Jesse panted. “I need you.”

And with that, the last of Gabriel’s willpower snapped completely. Jesse and Jack’s flushed faces mixed with the complete  _ need _ in Jesse’s voice utterly overwhelmed all of Gabriel’s good sense. Gabriel slowly took steps towards the two omegas as he ran his tongue long his bottom lip.

“Yeah?” Gabriel asked, voice low and almost a purr. “How badly do you need me?” He stepped into the nest of blankets and pillows that the two had made and their presence was intoxicating. The sweet scent of omegas in heat --  _ mated  _ omegas in heat overwhelmed him. Gabriel could practically taste the heat scent, it was so strong in the air around them. 

As soon as Gabriel knelt down into the soft, plush nest, he was jumped by Jack and Jesse. Jack went straight for his muscular thighs, nosing along the firm muscle, stopping just short of where he cock was hanging, hard and heavy. Jesse focused on the crook of his neck, planting wet kisses along it and mouthing at the swollen scent gland, all while he was rutting against Gabriel’s back. 

Gabriel opened his mouth to make a smart remark to Jesse, chiding him about being so eager, but all that came out was a whine when Jack decided to pay attention to his cock. It was more of teasing kisses than anything real, but it was enough to have Gabriel completely lose any train of his thought, rut addled as his brain was becoming.

Gabriel was barely aware of the way Jesse clamped his teeth down on his shoulder, marking him, because at the same time, Jack finally took Gabriel’s cock into his mouth. A loud groan left Gabriel’s lips as he thrust his hips up. Jack’s mouth was warm, wet, and eager for Gabriel. He tangled his fingers in Jack’s hair as he pushed Jack further down his cock until he felt the head of his cock prod at the entrance to Jack’s throat.

Without further pushing from Gabriel, Jack took the rest of his cock. Gabriel shut his eyes at the twin sensations of the wet heat of Jack’s mouth around his cock and Jesse mouthing and biting at his neck. 

Jesse bit down hard on Gabriel, muffling his moan, as he came. Gabriel felt the cum splatter across his back, felt Jesse continuing to rut against him, even as oversensitive as Gabriel knew he was. 

Jesse wouldn't be satisfied until he was knotted, Gabriel knew. He’d chase pleasure until it turned into pain, but it wouldn't be enough for him. A look at Jack told Gabriel that he wasn't at that point yet. From his best guess, Jesse had hit his heat before Jack and either drew Jack in or Jack had stayed to take care of Jesse until his own heat struck him.

With a great amount of reluctance, Gabriel pulled Jack off of his cock. He took a moment to admire how swollen and red Jack’s lips were, shining with spit and Gabriel’s generous amount of precum. Jack looked at him with lust clouding his baby blue eyes. 

“Gabe?” Jack asked, his usually rough voice made even rougher by the abuse he had forced his own throat to take. He tilted his head in soft confusion as he stared at Gabriel.

Gabriel’s answer was a soft kiss on Jack’s jaw and a whispered, “Gotta take care of Jesse first.”

Jack nodded in understanding as he backed away from Gabriel and moved towards Jesse who groaned, “Oh thank god. Feels like I'm ‘bout to rub my dick off.”

“Then stop rubbing your dick on Gabe,” Jack chuckled as he rested his chin on Jesse’s wide shoulders and rubbed his hands along Jesse’s sides.

“Darlin’ you know that ain't possible,” Jesse groaned as he continued to rut against Gabriel’s back.

“I’ll help with that,” Gabriel turned around and drank in the sight of Jesse. 

Jesse was the polar opposite of what came to mind when omegas were mentioned. He was broad and barrel chested, he rivaled Jack in sheer mass, and they were both broader than Gabriel was. Dark hair covered his chest and a trail of it led from his navel to his groin. The only tell that he  _ wasn't  _ an alpha was his sweet scent, lack of knot, blunt teeth, and the obscene amount of slick coating his ass and thighs.

Neither of his omegas were the typical tiny things that the media loved to portray omegas as, and Gabriel loved it. He loved that Jack could toss him around with ease, that Jesse could do the same, albeit with much more effort. It sent a possessive thrill running through Gabriel as he stared at the two men. In his mind, they were the two best omegas and they were  _ his _ , no one else’s.

He didn’t give so much of a warning before he latched onto Jesse’s neck, sharp teeth easily breaking the skin. Jesse’s moan was immediate and loud, almost a cry and Gabriel stayed there, alpha canines buried deep into an already well-marked patch of Jesse’s scent gland. 

Gabriel felt more than saw Jack nosing around the area. His blonde hair rubbed against Gabriel’s forehead and nose as he kissed around Jesse’s neck.

Blindly, Gabriel lined himself up with Jesse’s hole. He could take the time to savor Jesse later, but at that moment Jesse needed to be knotted. And Gabriel, ever the gentleman, was more than willing to satisfy that need.

Gabriel slid easily inside of Jesse, no need to prep Jesse himself after the amount of work Jack had so graciously done earlier. He was also eased along by the slick Jesse’s body was overproducing. Jesse’s thighs slid along Gabriel’s waist thanks to it, and the sound of Gabriel wetly fucking into Jesse was nothing short of lewd.

“So good, Jesse,” Gabriel groaned as he nearly bottomed out, leaving only the beginnings of his knot out of Jesse. “How long were you waiting for this?”

“Felt it comin’ on,  _ fuck Gabe _ , th-four days ago?” Jesse’s voice lilted up in a question towards the end as if he wasn't sure.

“Jackie?” Gabriel asked as he began to slowly rock his hips, just barely teasing Jesse as he let the gentle swell of his knot just barely stretch Jesse’s rim. “How long?”

Jack blinked slowly at Gabriel as he thought. “Jess came to me,” he went quiet for a moment, his hands busy rubbing circles into Jesse's sensitive tits. “Four days ago, I think.”

Gabriel furrowed his brows. He wanted to ask why they didn't come to him, let him know. But his mind was too caught up on Jesse for him to worry about that then. That was a concern for later. 

“So you've been craving me for four days, Jesse?” Gabriel purred out the question. “Wanting to get fucked,” he rolled his hips hard, finally slamming the beginnings of his knot into Jesse, shaking a breathless moan from him. “And knotted?”

“Boss,” Jesse moaned, his eyes were screwed shut as Gabriel pounded into him.

“And bred?” Gabriel continued on, heedless of the fact that there was no way he could actually breed Jesse. Male omegas were rare, fertile male omegas even rarer. Add in the birth control elements of the suppressors they were all on, and any chance of a child was unlikely. But he was too keyed up, rut was affecting him too much, to even think straight. All he had were his instincts. “You want to give me pups?” Gabriel asked, voice low right in Jesse’s ear.

“Please,” Jesse all but sobbed as he wrapped his thick thighs tight around Gabriel.

On a roll, Gabriel grinned into Jesse’s ear, “I’m gonna fill you up, nice and full, and then I’m gonna knot you.” His words were interrupted by his own moans and gasps as Jesse clenched beautifully around him. “After that, you’re gonna be a good boy and keep it all in while I find a plug.” It was Jesse’s moan interrupted him that time as Gabriel nipped at his ear. “Then you’re gonna watch as I fuck Jack. Knot just as nicely as I'm gonna knot you.”

Jesse’s response to Gabriel’s words was to come hard. His release splattered against his belly and chest, some getting on Gabriel’s chest and Jack’s hands. 

It was a mixture of Jesse’s clenching and the way Jack stared Gabriel in the eyes as he licked the cum off of his fingers that drew Gabriel to his own end. Gabriel bit down hard on Jesse’s shoulders, tasting blood, as he came. 

Gabriel still thrust gently as his knot swelled, locking him in place. He released Jesse’s neck and stared at Jesse. In Gabriel’s mind, the look Jesse had on his face after he had been knotted was one of the world’s best sights. His lips parted, revealing white teeth, and his eyes were half closed in bliss. 

“You’d look so beautiful with my pups,” Gabriel purred in Jesse’s ear as Jesse’s fluttering muscles milked Gabriel’s cock. “You want them so bad, don't you?” He wasn't even fully aware of the words he was saying, they were just leaving his mouth as he gently rocked his hips back and forth.

Jesse was, for once in his life, completely wordless as each small thrust from Gabriel forced him to leak more cum onto his stomach. “You’re gonna keep this load in you all day,” Gabriel continued on. “Gonna keep filling you up.” He grinned as Jesse moaned in response. “So beautiful like this,” he purred as Jesse went limp in Jack’s arms.

Gabriel stared at Jesse and Jack with pure adoration in his eyes. Every day he wondered how he has gotten so lucky to end up with the men that he had. Gabriel pumped Jesse’s cock lazily, watching as Jack brought him in for a kiss. His knot wasn't going anywhere any time soon so he knew he had time to enjoy himself.

Now that Jesse had gotten knotted, he was practically  _ docile _ and oh-so-pliant to Gabriel and Jack’s hands. The polar opposite of how he usually was. Jesse was a desert thunderstorm, a true spitfire, disguised as as a slow talking, easy going cowboy.

Those who had been in Blackwatch for long enough knew that it wasn't the hardass alpha Gabriel Reyes that they needed to be afraid of. No, it was the omega. The seemingly stupid cowboy, Jesse McCree. 

Many Blackwatch recruits ended up on their ass and in the infirmary after pushing Jesse too far while he led training exercises, or outside of them, accusing him of fucking his way to second in command. His easy going facade would slip away in a second to reveal the cunning man beneath it.

So Gabriel being able to see him so pliant and open meant the world to him. Only two people got to see Jesse like this and the other was lewdly kissing Jesse, fingers tangled in his shaggy hair. Gabriel got an idea as he stared at the two omegas.

“Hey Jess,” Gabriel began, voice a low rumble. “I think Jackie deserves a reward for being so patient.” He had to pause to gather his thoughts before he could continue, the mental image of what he was asking for was enough for him to cum a little more in Jesse. “Want him on your face, you suckin’ his dick while I eat him out.”

Gabriel watched Jesse’s adam's apple as he swallowed. His pink tongue darted out to lick his swollen lips before he groaned, words slurred, “ _ Darlin’ _ , you know that there ain't no way in Hell I'd say no to that.”

Gabriel grinned, a flash of white teeth against his dark skin, “Of course I know,” he rolled his hips lazily into Jesse again before he continued. “You always look so beautiful with a cock down your throat.” He was half sure he was slurring his words too, drunk on his rut as he was. 

Gently, Jack lowered Jesse to the soft plushness of the nest. His legs were still wrapped tight around Gabriel’s waist, so Jack slid a few pillows under Jesse’s back to support him. Gabriel felt his heart clench at the tender way Jack treated Jesse. At the soft touches and attentiveness he lavished upon him. 

_ Jack had been the one to bring up the idea of bringing Jesse into their family three years previous. A suggestion that surprised Gabriel. Omegas were as possessive of their alphas as alphas were to their omegas. Jack had noticed the way Jesse had stared at not just Gabriel, but himself as well and decided that he wanted him.  _

_ Gabriel hadn't been about to complain. He hadn't noticed Jesse’s feelings. But when they were pointed out to him, they were all he could focus on. The kid would unabashedly stare and watch him, and it set a fire in Gabriel. _

_ The day they had finally brought Jesse into the mix, Jack had been dropping hints for weeks. He had been inviting Jesse to eat lunch with him in the Strike Commander office. He had subtly been touching him, stroking his hair, coating mixing Jesse’s scent with his own. Gabriel joined him in that, small touches that were almost tender. He took every opportunity to press himself close to Jesse. _

_ Jack made the first move. Gabriel had been walking towards Jack’s office, carrying a few mugs of coffee for Jack and himself along with a variety of snacks from his personal stash. He knew that Jack had been planning on finally proposing joining Gabriel and himself to Jesse for weeks but hadn't known that Jack was going to be nearly fucking Jesse on his desk while he did so. _

_ Gabriel nearly dropped the mugs when he walked into the office. Jesse was blushing so deeply that even his chest was flushed with red, Jack was busy between his thighs. _

_ “Usually,” Gabriel started, voice nearly a purr. “You’d let your mate know before you fuck another man.” _

_ “Commander Reyes!” Jesse nearly shrieked, eyes wide in terror. “I, uh, fuck.” _

_ Gabriel gingerly set the mugs of coffee and snacks down on one of the small tables in Jack’s office. “Relax, McCree,” when Jesse still didn't relax, his anxiety tainting the sweet scent in the air, Gabriel walked over to him and ran a hand down his back. “I’ve been wanting this,” he rumbled into Jesse’s ear. Gabriel felt Jesse tense, but ultimately relax as he ran his hand slowly along Jesse’s back, almost  _ petting  _ him. _

_ “We’ve been wanting this,” Jack added as he pulled off of Jesse’s cock. “Wanting you.” _

_ “Could maybe give a man a little warnin’ then, couldn't y'all have?” Jesse mumbled, eyes half closed and hands balled at his side as Jack went back to sucking his cock. “Nearly gave me a heart attack.” _

_ “You've survived months long missions taking care of terrorist groups, and your commander walking in on you getting a blowjob is what nearly gives you a heart attack?” Gabriel chuckled in Jesse’s ear, kissing and nipping at his jaw. _

_ “My hot commander walkin’ in on me gettin’ a blowjob from his fuckin’ mate, yeah that’s heart attack worthy,” Jesse’s complaining was half hearted as he melted into Gabriel’s touch. _

_ “Mm,” Gabriel hummed. “What if you join in on that relationship?” He asked as he ran a hand down Jesse’s side, admiring the strong muscles that filled him out. “Be our mate?” _

_ Jesse opened and closed his mouth mutely for a few moments, as if unsure of what to say. “I, uh, shit, Commander--” _

_ “Gabe,” Gabriel interrupted him as he nosed at Jesse’s neck, inhaling his scent. “Not Commander, not now.” _

_ “Gabe,” Jesse corrected himself. “I’ve been dreamin’ ‘bout this for months. I-- please.” _

_ Gabriel grinned and pulled Jesse in for a kiss and felt Jack grab at his hand, interlacing their fingers together. It wasn't how he expected his day to go, and he was pretty sure the coffee he had brought was cold. But he had no complaints as Jesse stared at him with those warm brown eyes as he came hard in Jack’s mouth. _

Jack had never stopped being attentive and gentle with Jesse. Not even when Gabriel knew he was as desperate to be knotted as Jesse was. It showed as he gently lined his cock up with Jesse’s mouth and slid in.

“So beautiful,” Jack murmured as he stroked Jesse’s hair with a hand, the other busy supporting himself as he leaned over.

Gabriel let go of Jesse in order to grab hold of Jack’s ass with one hand and run a thumb along his hole, feeling the generous amount of slick leaking from it. Jack’s breath hitched as Gabriel let his thumb hitch along the rim of his hole, but not breach it. 

Gabriel watched the way Jack’s muscles tensed as he ran his thumb around his hole. The way his hips twitched ever so slightly as Jesse sucked him off, sloppy, but enthusiastic.

Jack’s whine was high and reedy when Gabriel finally buried his face in his ass. Gabriel was intoxicated by the familiar, sweet scent and taste of his slick. “Gabe,” Jack moaned as he bucked his hips down into Jesse’s mouth unconsciously. “ _ Fuck _ ,  _ Jesse _ .”

Gabriel held back a chuckle, instead putting his mouth to better use as he ran his tongue along Jack’s rim, teasing for a few moments before sliding it in. He wished he had another pair of eyes so he could watch Jack’s face as he tongue fucked him, but the noises Jack made would have had to suffice. 

Jack didn't last long at all with Gabriel and Jesse both attacking him. What finally set him over the edge was when Gabriel added one and then two fingers to his slick hole alongside his tongue. Gabriel brushed his fingers along Jack’s sensitive prostate and Jack immediately came with a strangled cry of Gabriel and Jesse’s names.

By the time Jack came, Gabriel’s knot had mostly deflated. When Jack recovered enough to pull himself off of Jesse, it had returned to the size that it always was when Gabriel hit rut -- present but not enough to tie him together to his mate.

“Jackie,” Gabriel cooed. “Get me a plug.”

“Give me a second to recover, you beast,” Jack swiped half heartedly at Gabriel with a chuckle as his chest heaved.

“It’s been a second,” Gabriel said after exactly one second. “Gotta plug Jesse up; keep him nice and full.”

Jack looked down at Jesse whose eyes were still half closed. Jesse smiled brightly at Jack as Jack kissed him on the forehead and brushed a sweaty lock of hair off of his head. “Which plug, Jess?” Jack asked.

Jesse took a moment to consider, “Black one.”

Jack nodded as he reached towards the box of toys he had put near the nest when he had helped Jesse construct it. He rummaged through it for a minute before landing on the thick, black plug in it.

“This one?” He asked, showing it to Jesse, who nodded in affirmation.

“Gonna keep all it in for me?” Gabriel asked as he slowly slid out of Jesse. One hand was busy trying to keep the mix of cum and slick in him, the other was grabbing the plug Jack had handed him. “Be bred nice and completely by me?”

Jesse hummed his answer out, too blissed out to form words as Gabriel slid the thick plug into his ass. It wasn't the same effect he got from being knotted, but the toy was big enough to give a ghost of the feeling.

Gabriel pulled Jesse onto his lap and planted kisses along his jaw before looking to Jack. “You ready, sweetheart?” He asked as he ran a hand along Jesse’s side.

“Been dying for it, Gabe,” Jack groaned as he relaxed on his back and spread his legs.

“Gonna treat you real nice, spoil you,” Gabriel grinned as he gently set Jesse down with a kiss and turned his focus to Jack, ready and waiting for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Jack's turn

“You already spoil me,” Jack laughed, breathless as he lightly pumped a hand along his cock.

Gabriel blinked slowly as he grinned and crawled up neck to Jack. “Do I?” He asked and ran a hand along Jack’s supple chest. He felt the way Jack’s breath hitched in his chest, but that was about the extent that Jack responded. He always had more control than Jesse and Gabriel wondered if he could break that down by the end of Jack’s heat, have him sobbing and begging. He had him whining and moaning just a few minutes previously, and Gabriel knew he had to capitalize on that. 

“Such beautiful tits,” Gabriel said softly as he ran a finger along one hard nipple before taking the other one in his mouth. Jack wasn't making a single sound beyond heavy breathing, but this close to him, Gabriel could feel him straining with held back moans.

Gabriel trailed kisses and bites along Jack’s chest. Each successive bite had Jack’s breath hitching more in his chest until soft moans began spilling from his lips.

What finally broke the dam was when Gabriel felt a second pair of hands join his after several minutes had passed. Gabriel raised his eyes to see Jesse, having apparently recovered enough to focus on Jack, squeeze one of Jack’s supple pecs and nose around his neck. Jack moaned loudly at the feeling.

Gabriel laughed softly and gave Jack’s tit one last kiss before sitting more upright, content to let Jesse take control of Jack’s chest. Take control Jesse did, in his own lazy, incredibly Jesse way.

Jesse was a person who just constantly made noise, Gabriel had realized very early on. In the practice range he was whistling or humming as he lined up perfect shot after perfect shot. In the mess, he would be loudly telling stories or laughing. He was banned from any pens that didn't have caps thanks to the way he’d absentmindedly click them as he read through mission reports.

Gabriel hadn't realized how much of a  _ gift _ his need to make noise was, however, until he and Jack had bedded Jesse for the first time. His constant whistling had turned to moans, his stories became a running commentary. During heats, Jesse did more of the moaning and less of the commentaries, but with all attention focused on Jack, and Jesse’s own need sated for the time being, he went back to it.

“You’re beautiful,” Jesse drawled in his deep, honeyed voice, tracing an old exit wound on Jack’s shoulder with a thumb, his other hand busy kneading one of Jack’s pecs. Jesse moaned softly as he repositioned himself, Gabriel could only assume that the plug had rubbed against his prostate.

Gabriel absentmindedly traced a vein on Jack’s cock with a finger as he watched the way Jack and Jesse looked at each other. Jesse still looked fucked out and hazy, and Jack’s eyes were heavy with lust.

“Fuckin’,” Jesse started again as he ran a hand along Jack’s square jaw. “You’re breathtakin’, Jack.”

“You’re not too bad to look at either, cowboy,” Jack said, breathless, as he leaned into Jesse’s touch. Gabriel could see his legs straining with the effort to not buck up into Gabriel’s light, teasing touch.

“Yeah, but look at you, Jack,” Jesse said, letting out a small groan as he shifted on the plug. “I ain't never seen a man like you. Thought you might’ve been an angel.”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow as he thumbed the tip of Jack’s cock, earning himself a loud moan, “You know you've got a mate named after an angel right here, bud?”

Jesse looked at Gabriel with such love in his eyes that Gabriel felt his heart clench in his chest, “Y’ain’t no angel, darlin’,” he drawled with a lazy grin.

“I’m hurt,” Gabriel said dramatically as he threw his free hand over his chest -- the other was still busy rubbing Jack’s cock. “I thought I was doing the holy thing, knotting you like how you wanted it. But I guess I’ll just leave you to suffer.”

“Like how you’re leaving me to suffer-- _ ah _ ,” Jack tried to snark back, but miserably failed as Gabriel twisted his hand in just the right way to make him melt.

“What was that, Jackie?” Gabriel purred out the question as he continued pumping Jack’s cock. He locked eyes with Jesse, raised an eyebrow, and nodded his head in silent communication.

Jesse must have understood what he meant, because he immediately changed tactics with Jack. Instead of kneading his tits and rubbing his jaw, Jesse started mouthing and biting at Jack’s sensitive neck.

“ _ Gabe _ ,” Jack groaned as Gabriel ran a finger along the rim of his hole.

Gabriel’s grin grew wider as he felt the slick leaking from Jack’s hole. “You say you’re suffering but you’re more soaked than you were before,” Gabriel rumbled. He pulled his hand away from Jack and licked the sweet slick off his fingers. “But, if that was making you suffer…” he trailed off and his grin was feral as he stared Jack in the eyes.

Gabriel watched as the realization dawned on Jack’s face. “You wouldn't,” Jack groaned.

“Hey Jesse,” Gabriel cooed. “I’m gonna fuck you again, babe.”

“You’re a fucker, Reyes,” Jack groaned as Jesse pulled off of him.

“I think the correct term is alpha, Boy Scout,” Gabriel laughed and kissed Jack on the cheek. He could actually afford to play around with Jack more before actually knotting him than he could have with Jesse because he had been in heat for a shorter time than Jesse had been by that point. 

Jack flipped Gabriel a very rude hand gesture as Jesse scrambled up, “Let me correct myself, you’re a piece of shit, Reyes.”

“Hey Jesse, looks like you’ll be getting knotted twice before Jack gets fucked,” Gabriel grinned.

“Gabe, darlin’, please don't joke and get my hopes up like that,” Jesse groaned. “Where do you want me?”

Gabriel closed his eyes as he considered it. There were plenty of good positions for Jesse, it was just a question of how much he wanted to involve Jack in it. He didn't want to  _ torture _ Jack, but teasing him was just so fun. 

Then it clicked for him. The thought he had in the beginning was first and foremost in his mind as he spoke slowly, “On Jack’s cock.”

Jesse stared at Gabriel in confusion, “Thought you wanted to fuck me?”

“I do.”

“I’m not a seat,” Jack complained, but by the way Gabriel could see his dick twitch, he knew that Jack was interested in the idea.

“Sweetheart,” Jesse said slowly. “I don't know what world you live in, but here on this planet, me sittin’ on Jack’s dick means that you can't fuck me.”

Gabriel motioned for Jesse to come nearer, and when he did Gabriel pulled him in for a kiss. “I think you’re just not thinking creatively enough,” Gabriel whispered in Jesse’s ear as he toyed with the plug in his ass, earning a low moan from him. “Jackie, help me list off a few ways that I could fuck him while he’s sitting on your cock.”

“I mean, I’d rather you just fuck me.”

“ _ Thank you _ , Jackson, for your input.”

“Gabe come  _ on _ ,” Jack whined. 

Gabriel laughed loudly, “Well, if Jack’s no help, then I guess I’ll list off a few ways.”

“Gabe you’re a goddamn tease,” Jack groaned. “I just need you to fuck me.”

The grin slipped from Gabriel’s face, replaced by a look of concern. “Jack, are you just saying that because it’s you, or are you far enough along that you  _ need  _ to be knotted?” He asked softly as he ran a hand along Jack’s thigh, the other was rubbing circles on Jesse’s back, just barely above his ass.

Jack squeezed his eyes shut as he exhaled loudly through his nose, “Just wanna be fucked. I’m only a day in, I’m not desperate yet.”

The easy grin returned to Gabriel’s face in an instant. “So you’re saying you can hold off and have more fun then?” He asked, already knowing the answer. Early on in their relationship, Gabriel found out that Jack loved being teased and edged. He’d bitch and moan in the moment, but always left happier and more sated afterwards. Outside of heats, he and Gabriel had experimented with cock cages and rings. It was their secret, how Jack would walk around base with a plug in his ass and a cage around his dick. 

So Gabriel knew that he had time to fuck around, make Jack beg for it. His instincts to knot and care had been sated by knotting Jesse, by seeing that both of them were okay. But the scents of the omegas was still driving him crazy. His painfully hard dick was evidence enough for that, he supposed.

“Yeah,” Jack sighed. “I’ll let you know if it gets bad.”

“Good man,” Gabriel nodded.

“Wanna get on with your ideas, boss?” Jesse asked, eyes closed as he ran a hand along his cock.

Gabriel laughed softly, “First idea is I could fuck your mouth.”

Jesse swallowed, “That’s a mighty fine idea.”

“You might like this next idea better, though,” Gabriel grinned.

“Oh?”

“Is it fucking your long term mate who is also the boss of both of you?” Jack cut in.

“I swear to god, Morrison,” Gabriel rolled his eyes. “If you pull rank during this I'm leaving your pasty ass in the medbay to have the rest of your heat monitored. I'm not far enough gone on rut to deal with that shit.”

“It’s a little unsexy,” Jesse agrees. “But go on, darlin’?”

“Where was I?” Gabriel asked as he rolled back his thoughts. “Right. Fuck your mouth. Or Jack and I could fuck you at the same time.”

“ _ Oh _ ,” Jack and Jesse said at the same time.

“Yeah,” Gabriel grinned. “How about it?” He was antsy to get his dick inside of something, anything.

“We’ve never done anythin’ like it before,” Jesse swallowed hard but his eyes were glazed with lust. “You sure y’all will fit?”

Gabriel pursed his lips, neither Jack nor he were small in any sense of the word but, “Sadly, it looks like Jack will get knotted before you do--”

“Sadly?” Jack scoffed.

Gabriel rolled his eyes, “ _ As I was saying _ , I doubt I could fit my knot in too, but you know, it should fit.”

“It should fit,” Jesse grumbled. “Sounds easy when it ain't your ass on the line I guess.”

“Do you just not want to get fucked, McCree?” Gabriel asked.

“Gabe I would kill for your dick to be in my ass again.”

“What a familiar sentiment,” Jack added in. 

“Whining’s not a good look, Jack,” Gabriel laughed as he patted Jack on the thigh before turning his attention to Jesse. “You good with this, sweetheart?”

“Nah, I’m good for it, babe,” Jesse said after a moment. “Reckon I’m plenty wet for it.”

“God are you,” Gabriel closed his eyes and rested his head on Jesse’s shoulder, right by his scent gland and inhaled. “You smell amazing, bet you’re drowning that plug in slick.”

“The plug!” Jesse gasped. “What about your load?”

Gabriel pursed his lips, he hadn't thought about that. “Try and keep it in?” He shrugged. “Iunno, I’m sure I can just fuck you again and fill you up then.”

Gabriel moved his hand lower down to toy with the plug again, drawing out a loud, gasping moan from Jesse. He lost his focus on the goal of taking the plug out of Jesse, and instead started rocking the large plug back and forth. 

“Gabe,” Jack hissed as he furiously began pumping his cock.

Gabriel inhaled Jesse’s scent and bit down possessively as he heard Jesse’s breath hitch and moans leave his lips.

“Jack, you look beautiful,” Jesse groaned as he flexed his hips.

Jack said nothing, his mouth was open to respond, but all that left his lips was a loud moan as Jesse continued speaking.

“You’re gonna look so good riding Gabe’s cock,” Jesse went on. “God,” he groaned as Gabe pushed the plug up against his prostate. “Bet you’d love suckin’ my dick whole Gabe fucks you.”

“I would,” Jack said around a moan as he slid a finger into himself.

“Gorgeous,” Jesse whispered.

“You two both are,” Gabriel said as he slowly began to slide the plug out of Jesse. “Jackie, you ready for him?”

“Please,” Jack groaned. He pulled his finger from his ass with reluctance as Gabriel finished pulling the plug out from Jesse. Gabriel watched the way the mix of slick and cum slowly dribble down Jesse’s thigh and got an idea. 

“Hey Jack,” Gabriel cooed as he ran a finger through the fluids. “I have a better idea.”

Jack raised an eyebrow but said nothing, so Gabriel continued. “Want you to eat Jesse out first. Clean him up nicely before we fuck him.”

Jack nodded eagerly, “Y-yeah, that sounds good. Jesse?”

“What do y’all think my answer to that will be?” Jesse chuckled. “Ain't no way in hell I'd say no.”

“Better safe than sorry, baby,” Gabriel said as he licked the fluids off of his fingers then directed Jesse to Jack’s face.

As soon as Jesse settled down, Gabriel turned his attention to Jack’s red, leaking cock. Gabriel waited for Jesse to begin moaning Jack’s name before he took Jack’s cock in his mouth.

The effect on Jack, and in turn, Jesse, was immediate. Jack groaned loudly, sound muffled by Jesse’s ass. Jesse just moaned Jack’s name loudly and Gabriel grinned as he continued to suck Jack off.

Gabriel ran his tongue along the underside of Jack’s cock and felt Jack’s legs twitch around him. Gabriel knew that Jack’s hands were twitching, Jack would be holding himself back, letting Gabriel take the lead.

Gabriel pulled back to the tip of Jack’s cock and inhaled deeply, catching both his breath and Jack’s lust filled scent, before quelling his gag reflex and taking Jack down to the base.  

Jack bucked his hips up in surprise, but it didn't matter. Gabriel’s nose was hurried into the thicket of curls at the base of Jack's cock. He swallowed around the huge length, eyes watering as he tried not to gag. He repeated the steps again, pull off, breath in, take all of Jack, a few more times before he paused as Jesse came.

Gabriel had hardly been paying attention to Jesse, he was so focused on Jack’s cock. But Jesse cumming was always a beautiful sight to behold. So Gabriel raised his eyes and paused his sucking in order to watch thick ropes of cum spurt from his hard cock.

Jesse was just babbling as he came. Going on about how good Jack was, how hot Gabe looked, and other far less coherent thoughts.

After Jesse flopped off of Jack’s face, Gabriel went back to sucking Jack’s cock with a renewed vigor. Without Jesse to muffle him, Jack’s moans were loud enough to make Gabriel hope that their soundproofing wasn't as faulty as their scent proofing.

What finally pushed Jack over the edge was when Gabriel slid a single finger inside his wet hole and rub it softly against his prostate. Jack came with a strangled cry. It was straight down Gabriel’s throat and Gabriel’s eyes were closed as he focused on taking it all.

When Gabriel finally released Jack’s cock and pulled his finger out of Jack’s ass-- sucking the slick off of it for good measure, his lips were swollen and shiny with spit. “Taste so good, Jack,” he purred and pressed a soft kiss to Jack’s cheek. “You ready to fuck Jesse with me now, baby?”

Jack’s wide chest heaved as he caught his breath, “Give me a sec, Gabe. And you’re gonna have to stop teasing me and actually fuck me after that.” Jack closed his eyes and ran a hand along his face, “Starting to get to the point where I just need to be knotted.”

Gabriel nodded and smoothed Jack’s hair, “Of course, Jack.”

“Love you,” Jack said softly. “Even if you are a teasing piece of shit.”

“Love you too, you grumpy old man,” Gabriel grinned.

“Old man?” Jesse laughed as he joined the two of them and kissed their cheeks. “Gabe, you’re the oldest one of us all.”

“Fuck off, you child,” Gabriel grinned.

“Ain’t no child,” Jesse kissed Gabe’s cheek. “I’m almost thirty.”

“Gabe, did we snatch a baby from its crib?” Jack laughed.

“I’m leavin’ Overwatch. Goodbye the law, hello Deadlock Gang. Y’all ain't got nothin’ to blame for the terror that gang’d be with me back in it but yourselves.”

Gabriel snorted as he ruffled Jesse’s hair, “Like you’d ever leave me, you jackass.”

“You tempt me every day,” Jesse smiled as he nuzzled Jack. “Y’all are the worst.”

“Bless your heart,” Jack laughed. “I’m ready now, by the way.”

Gabriel grinned as he pulled back, “You ready, Jess?”

“Have Angie on call in case y'all rip me a new asshole.”

“I’m sure the doc wants to deal with that,” Gabriel laughed.

“Pretty sure she’s seen worse from us,” Jack pointed out. “Our heats and ruts used to be something Ziegler was forced to monitor back when she first joined for medical research or something.”

“Yeah I know that,” Jesse said. “She used to complain about it all the time when we got together and snuck wine out to drink in her room.”

“What a criminal,” Gabriel shook his head. 

“I know. It’s like I used to peddle nukes for a livin’ as a kid or something,” Jesse laughed. “We doin’ this or what?”

“I dunno, I’ve lost my boner at the memory of your past,” Gabriel shrugged.

“So is that a gun pokin’ me in the side or what?” Jesse asked. “Ain't no way you’re losin’ your boner when you're in rut.”

“Mm, you’re right,” Gabriel hummed. “I’m ready to fuck you if Jack is.”

“Yeah, I’m good,” Jack nodded. “Get it on with so you can fuck me, Gabe.”

“So eager,” Gabriel purred as he helped Jesse to get lined up with Jack’s cock. “Let us know if it’s too much, Jess.”

“Will do, boss,” Jesse nodded as he began to slide onto Jack’s cock. That bit was easy, his hole was already slick and loose. The hard bit came when Gabriel lined his cock up next to Jack’s and began slowly pushing into Jesse. 

Gabriel went extraordinarily slow as he fucked into Jesse. The entire time his eyes were locked straight onto Jesse’s, whose had gone hazy in bliss. He was sharply watching for anything to change the blissed out expression on Jesse’s face. For the slightest hint of discomfort. 

None came as Gabriel finally slid all the way down to the tip of his knot. Maybe one day, he could spend ages preparing Jesse to take his knot  _ and  _ Jack at the same time, but he didn't have time for that. 

“Good?” Gabriel asked.

Jesse’s response was an incoherent moan and Jack groaned, “He feels beautiful.”

“He looks beautiful, wish you could see his face, Jack,” Gabriel said as he ran the back of his hand along Jesse’s jaw. “So fucking beautiful.”

“Be more beautiful if you two’d just fuck me,” Jesse groaned. “I ain’t fragile.”

“You were the one worried about your ass,” Jack pointed out.

“Jack shut your beautiful mouth,” Jesse groaned as he clawed at Gabriel’s back. 

“It is a beautiful mouth,” Gabriel grinned as he began slowly, gently fucking into Jesse. “Tell us if we’re going too fast.”

“You’re goin’ too slow. I can take more.”

“Slow down, quickdraw,” Gabriel said. “Just ‘cause you think you can take more doesn't mean you should. Let us treat you right,” his voice turned to a low purr, “Breed you right.”

Jack was the one to let out a choked moan at that. His hips thrust up further into Jesse’s and Gabriel felt Jesse clench around the two of them.

“You like that, Jackie?” Gabriel rumbled. “The idea of Jesse having my pups?” He rolled his hips into Jesse, eliciting a moan.

“God, Gabe,” Jack groaned. “Please.”

Gabriel felt Jack fuck into Jesse and he moaned loudly at the friction against his cock. Why hadn't they tried this before? It was  _ amazing _ , and the look on Jesse’s face was pure bliss.

“I can feel the both of you,” Jesse moaned as he buried his face in Gabriel’s shoulder. “It’s incredible.”

Gabriel picked up the speed of his thrusts, panting loudly as he did so. It was a bit of an awkward position that the three of them were in, but they made it work.

Gabriel knew he wasn't going to last long, not with how damn  _ tight _ Jesse was around him, not with Jack’s cock rubbing against his at every thrust. Especially not with the way Jack and Jesse were both panting out soft moans.

Jesse came first, painting Gabriel’s chest in thick ropes of cum. Gabriel had to force himself to pull out as he came, to make sure he wasn't going to knot Jesse with Jack’s cock still in him. 

Gabriel pressed down on his swelling knot as he came to stop it from fully swelling. He didn't want to take the time to wait for his knot to go down. He moaned loudly as he came, and Jack must have followed him quickly after, based on the jerking of his hips and the cum dribbling out of Jesse’s hole.

Gabriel took a moment to collect himself and catch his breath. “Well shit,” he said. “That sure was something.”

Jesse’s chest heaved as he collapsed, boneless onto Gabriel, “Sure was. Wish you’d’ve cum inside me, though, darlin’.”

“You two are insatiable,” Gabriel laughed.

“Look who’s talking,” Jack said. He whined softly as Gabriel helped Jesse off of his cock and onto the plush floor of the nest. 

Jesse propped himself up on an elbow as he watched the two men. “So you gonna fuck Jackie now, Gabi?” He drawled. “Feels like you've drawn it out long enough.”

“No thanks to you,” Jack added.

“I could go fuck McCree instead,” Gabriel raised his eyebrows.

“Gabe, if you don't put your dick inside me right now, I’m leaving the both of you and becoming a priest.”

“You’d never make it as a priest,” Gabriel laughed. “So I’ll do God a favor and fuck you.”

“Didn't know that’s all it took to get you to fuck--” Jack cut himself off with a moan as Gabriel slid easily into him. 

“What was that, sweetheart?” Gabriel grinned as he rubbed the tip of his cock against Jack’s prostate.

“I-- Jesus, Gabe,  _ fuck _ ,” Jack moaned.

“He is fuckin’ you, Jack,” Jesse drawled slowly. A quick glance at him let Gabriel know that his eyes were closed, that he was probably halfway to sleep.

Any smart remark of Jack’s was lost as Gabriel began a brutal pace of fucking. Any gentleness that Gabriel had while fucking Jesse with Jack was gone. Jack liked it rough and hard, and Gabriel was all too willing to give it to him. 

Gabriel was vaguely aware of his own babbling as he fucked in and out of Jack. It was some mixture of praise and teasing as Jack moaned lewdly and loudly.  He couldn't stop it, it just flowed from him. Jack was just so beautiful beneath him, all golden hair and pale skin flushed with red. Gabriel grabbed one of his supple tits in a hand and squeezed as he continued his fucking.

Gabriel knew he wasn't going to last long with Jack beneath him. They had been together for over twenty years and Jack always knew how to get him right where he wanted him, get him feeling good.

Gabriel came hard when Jack clenched down around him. Gabriel hunched over and bit down hard on Jack’s collarbone as he came, hips flush against Jack’s ass as he felt his knot swell.

Gabriel wasn't sure if it was him cumming inside of Jack or his knot swelling that sent Jack over the edge, but Jack came with a loud cry as he went limp. Pure bliss colored Jack’s face as he felt the knot swell within him. 

A quick look told Gabriel that Jesse had fallen asleep. So he put all his attention onto Jack as he lavished kisses and bites on his neck, shoulders, chest, and jaw.

“Did you know that you’re perfect, Jack Morrison?” Gabriel asked softly as he let himself fall on top of Jack.

“You’re pretty good yourself, Gabe Reyes,” Jack laughed, sounding out of it as he relaxed even further into Gabriel, boneless. 

Gabriel couldn't help the way his hips twitched as he came some more thanks to the unconscious clenching of Jack’s hole. Jack moaned softly as his hole was stretched by Gabriel’s large knot.

“I love you, Jack,” Gabriel whispered into Jack’s ear.

“Love you too, Gabe. You too, Jess,” Jack replied.

“He’s asleep,” Gabriel replied. “Probably needs it.”

“You know,” Jack yawned. “A nap doesn't sound half bad.”

“Old man,” Gabriel chuckled as he kissed Jack on the cheek.

“I accept my flaws,” Jack grinned as Jesse unconsciously rolled over next to the two of them as if attracted by their heat.

Gabriel wrapped an arm around Jesse and maneuvered Jack and himself to a more comfortable pose for sleeping. “Take a nap, grandpa,” he teased.

Jack gave Gabriel a wry smile, “Night, sweetheart.”

“Night, sunshine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me online @smalls2233

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a one shot until I reached 5k words and Jack hadn't even gotten fucked yet so it'll have a second chapter haha  
> \---  
> Follow me online @smalls2233


End file.
